The Changing Room Affair
by newmew4you
Summary: When Ryou helps out Ichigo, he gets something better than a thank you ;D For Mystic Yoshie oneshot lemon IchigoXRyou


**The Changing Room Affair**

**Samonia: Hehehe a story for my friend, Mystic Yoshie.**

**Kisshu: This isn't a lemon about me? :(**

**Samonia: Nope, sorry I'll make one for you later.**

**Ryou: Wait, this is me and Ichigo? :)**

**Ichigo: Well it's about time :/**

**Kisshu: ;_; Why?**

**Ryou: Ohhh this should be good.**

**Kisshu: *In the corner growing mushrooms***

**Samonia: *Sweat drops* Alright, NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW now for the story!**

Ichigo stumbled through the cafe doors, hurrying to be on time.

"Late." An aggravated voice mumbled. Ichigo grumbled an insult towards the blonde leaning against the wall, waiting for her. "Why is it your always late, Strawberry?" Ryou questioned.

"I had a date with Masaya and it ran over a little, if you must know." Ichigo huffed. Ryou twitched. He really did hate that Masaya.

"Well that's no excuse." Ryou continued. Ichigo was about to say something but he cut in. "Go change, the cafe will open soon." Ichigo stuck her tongue at him and stormed off to the changing room. He watched her go silently, and wished he could follow her off into the changing room and help her get that skin tight shirt and skirt off...

He shook his head quickly, ridding the perverted fantasies from his mind. She was that Masaya's, and nothing more to it than that. She was off limits, to his discontent. He had always liked her, but never showed it for fear of scaring her off. And that's probably why he was here now, single and staring at her ass as she left. He pushed off of the wall and headed into the kitchen to distract himself. He found Keiichiro in the oven, putting a cake in.

"Hello Ryou." Keiichiro called from the oven. Ryou grunted and picked up a fresh muffin and started nibbling on it. "Any luck with Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked as he closed the door to the oven. Ryou choked on his muffin and coughed violently.

"W-What?" Ryou stammered.

"Oh Ryou, it's ever so obvious." Keiichiro chuckled. "I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet."

Ryou straightened himself as much as he could and glided out the kitchen.

"Keiichiro doesn't know what the hell he's talking about..." Ryou mumbled.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ryou practically fell over the scream scared him so much. He shot off to where it came burst through the changing room door and Ichigo was holding her cafe uniform to her body, in only her bra and panties, and she was standing on a bench staring at something. He was distracted by her half nakedness, and Ichigo turned her head to him, fear written across her face.

"W-What's wrong?" He pulled himself from her body. He felt a slight bulge in his pants and cursed himself for wearing skinny jeans today.

"Th- th- there's- a- a- a- R- R- RAT!" Ichigo stammered, pointing at the ground, and half of the cafe uniform fell away from her body revealing more of herself to him. His eyes traveled down her slim figure, her full breasts and her cute panties. "RYOU KILL IT!" Ichigo screamed and Ryou started and looked to where she was pointing. A small rat sat on the floor nibbling on something. Ryou chuckled and walked near it. "Be careful!" She whispered. Ryou laughed and grabbed a dustpan with a cover on it and broom in the corner of the room. He walked closer to the rat and swiftly hustled it into the dustpan and closed the top.

"Got it." He said triumphantly. He shuffled out of the café then opened the dustpan, shooing the rat out. He returned and Ichigo was a giddy spaz. She rushed over to him and gave him a big hug, startling him. Her small body pressed against his and he bit his lip as her breasts squished against him. 'I wonder if their soft...?' He wondered and slowly reached up for one unconsciously. He stopped himself when she pulled away, and she was completely red in the face.

"Ah, get out!" She hesitated. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. She quickly covered herself up and turned even redder.

The bulge in his pants felt bigger, and he was sure she would notice. And she did.

She looked down out of embarrassment, and saw his pants. She looked as though she was going to faint she was so red.

"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well it's your fault for hugging me half naked." He mumbled. AN awkward silence filled the room.

"R-Ryou... um..." She stammered. He looked at her sideways.

"Do you... like me?" She mumbled. His ears pricked and he cursed himself for being so obvious, as Keiichiro had pointed out. "Because... Remember the date I had with Masaya? Why I was late?" She whispered. He rolled his eyes. "Well we had our date at the park, the only reason I was late was because I was crying. Masaya dumped me." Ichigo looked at the ground. Ryou turned to her and saw her upset face and wanted to punch that stupid Masaya in the face. "He said... he said I wasn't interesting enough for him anymore-"

"Like hell you're not!" Ryou interrupted. Ichigo looked up at him. "Ichigo, you are the most interesting, funniest girl ever. Don't listen to that jerk." Ryou shut his mouth tight, afraid he'd say more like, 'and the most beautiful'.

Ichigo looked at him in wonderment, and he felt a blush creep across his cheeks. She giggled and he looked at her.

"Ryou, are you... blushing?" She giggled. He blushed even harder and turned the other way, crossing his arms.

"Y-Ya. What of it?" He stammered.

"Nothing just... you're kind of cute when you blush." That was it. He couldn't hold it any longer. She was just too cute for him, too innocent for him to hold back any longer.

"Ichigo..." He whispered as he turned around. She was right in his face.

"Ryou, you never answered my question." Ichigo said quietly.

Ryou stared at her for a couple seconds before wrapping his arm around her back and kissing her fiercely. She hesitated at first, and then gave into him. She pushed herself up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. He moaned slightly, his biggest desire of all was happening and he couldn't be more excited.

He reached around and rubbed her perfect butt, and Ichigo pushed herself up against him more. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which he was happily granted. He explored her mouth and swirled their tongues around, exchanging saliva. Ichigo suddenly pulled away, and Ryou could barely keep from tackling her.

"It's not really fair I'm half naked and you have all your clothes on." Ichigo complained. Ryou smirked and ran his hand up the side of her slim body.

"You're right, but let me play with you first." Ryou ran his hands up her stomach and over her bra, up to her neck and back down over her breasts and down her stomach, just barley going over her crotch. Ichigo made small gasps and moans as he went over her sensitive spots and he looked at her face as he stopped on her breasts. "You're really sensitive, has anyone ever done this to you before?" He asked as his fingers traced the bulges in the middle of her bra. She made a small noise and shook her head, unable to speak. "That's good." He said as he traveled under her bra.

He lightly squeezed her breasts and she gasped and reached behind her to release the clasp. Her cute pink bra fell to the floor, and Ryou marveled at her breasts. They were deliciously plump, with fully erect nipples. He squeezed the right one gently and she moaned out.

"R-Ryou..." She whispered as he squeezed both of them. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as he squeezed harder.

"Come here." He said in a husky voice, and led her to a bench. He laid her down on her back and kneeled next to her, then continued working on her breasts, and she was soon gripping the bench edge and moaning softly. "You're beautiful." He mumbled as he swooped down and captured one of her peaks in his mouth. She gasped softly and sighed in ecstasy as he started lightly sucking. She felt her face heat up and she was hardly able to contain herself when he pulled away.

Pop! Her ears and tail sprang out from her. He gently rubbed her ear as he kissed her passionately, and her tail wrapped around his torso. He moved his hand lower, a secret desire running through him. He rubbed her panties softly and she pulled away from the kiss to gasp and shake. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her crotch, and she stared into the depths of his eyes.

"Not until you undress to." She swiped out a claw and tore his shirt off him, revealing his muscular chest. She planted her lips onto his six pack and decided she wanted to taste every inch of him.

"Ichigo..." Ryou moaned as her mouth found his right nipple and she rolled her tongue over it. He reached down and started stroking her clit through her panties, which were soaked. She moaned against his chest as he applied more pressure and rubbed a little faster. She licked and kissed her way up his chest and he made grunts of pleasure. "Ichigo you've never had anyone do this to you before, have you?" He asked. He slowly pushed aside her panties and pushed the tip of his finger in and out of her heated entrance. Ichigo moaned out in tortured pleasure, and slowly he slid in the whole length of his finger. She gasped and her breath quickened as he moved his finger around in her, rubbing against her insides.

"That feels... ahhhh nyaa Ryou..." Ichigo moaned. Ryou flinched as the bulge in his pants was starting to hurt. Taking his hand away from her ear he carefully took off his pants. He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, and soon he felt her walls tighten.

"Feel good, Ichigo?" He asked. She nodded; her face was a red mess. "Then you'll love this." He started pumping faster, harder. She was soon moaning every time he penetrated her.

"Ah ah ah ah Ry- ou uh uh yes uh" Ichigo laid her head back and moaned out louder than she had ever had before as she came for the first time in her life.

Ryou pulled his finger out, and, feeling naughty today, sucked it dry. She tasted wonderful. He repositioned himself so he was in front of her delicious entrance. Ichigo's head was still in a haze of pleasure so she almost had another orgasm when she felt Ryou's tongue lapping at her insides.

"R-Ryou oh..." Ichigo massaged her boob and squeezed her peaks roughly while moaning Ryou's name.

"Do you know what you do to me, Ichigo-sama?" Ryou panted. Ichigo bit her bottom lip to hold back loud moans as he inserted two fingers, all the while sucking her walls.

"I-I have no idea... R... Ryou... Sama...!" she griped her breasts as he dove his tongue into her.

"You drive me wild." He whispered, trailing kisses up her stomach. "See?" He stood up to show her the bulge in his boxers. When her eyes widened and she stared at him, he started to feel a blush creep up on him again.

"Geez... Y-you're big." She mumbled.

"Ah why thank you." He chuckled as he grinded his bulge against her entrance.

She took a sharp intake of breath, wanting more friction. "Ichigo..." he whispered as he inserted three fingers suddenly. She gasped and panted, he was stretching her. "Will you let me...?" he curled his fingers inside her and she let out a long moan.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, the heat coming from her core unbearable. He took off his boxers and she got to see his full length, he was much bigger than she thought.

"You're a virgin, so I'll start slow." He whispers and gently entered her. She gasped as she felt his throbbing member inside of her. He pulled out and pushed in a little deeper. She let out a moan and she heard him grunt. This felt so... Good!

"Ryou... Just... Go." She said cautiously. He looked up at her, his blonde hair plastered to his face.

"You sure?" He asked, with hidden enthusiasm. She nodded and shut her eyes tight. He pushed into her all the way, breaking her walls. She gasped out in pain and felt him pumping in and out of her excitedly. She couldn't keep up much longer, it was too much.

"R-R-Ryou... I-I'm gunna... Uuhh..."

"I know... Ichigo..." He gasped as he griped her waist.

"Uh Ryou...! Harder!" She begged, she was almost there.

He went harder and deeper, and she felt herself climax finally with a loud moan and high pitched scream. Seconds later Ryou gasped and grunted as he released into her. She felt the warm sticky liquid dripping down her ass. "Oh god Ryou... That was unbelievable..." She panted. Ryou pulled out and sat on the bench across from her.

"You do know, next time this little affair happens, I'll be the one getting pleasured, right?" He chuckled.

Ichigo looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"Next time? Why not in a couple minutes?" She whispered seductively. She felt a shiver of anticipation from him.

"That works too." He said in a husky voice and scooted closer to her.

Knock knock knock

Ryou stared at the door.

"Ichigo, are you done changing? I heard noise is everything alright?" Ah crap Keiichiro.

Ichigo composed herself enough to talk right.

"I'm almost done, I was just freaking out because it looked like my uniform didn't fit me anymore." She laughed awkwardly. Actually she was freaking out about that before she saw the rat.

"Oh ok, I could make you a new one if you want. The cafe will open soon so don't take too much longer." He said kindly.

"Sure sure." Ichigo said dismissively.

When they heard him walk away, Ryou sighed and started getting dressed. When Ichigo gave him a curious look he rubbed her head roughly.

"Didn't you hear? The cafe will be opening soon. Besides, we can always continue in my room here after work." He said suggestively as he pulled his pants on. She giggled as she wiggled into her uniform.

"I may just take you up on that!" She said playfully as she opened the changing room doors and left. He strolled out, shirtless thanks to Ichigo's claws, and saw Keiichiro leaning against the wall, a couple of feet from the changing room.

"Um..." Ryou suddenly realized he wasn't very subtle right now. But all Keiichiro did was wink and say

"It's about time."

**Samonia: FINALLY GOT THIS BITCH DOONNEE I hope it's ok, I really couldn't think of any other reasons Ichigo would have sex with Ryou other than she just broke up with Masaya and he's the rebound XD well, that and he's gorgeous :3**

**Kisshu: EW.**

**Samonia: oh be quiet, I have a one shot for you and Ichigo for creepy perverted fangirl coming up soon.**

**Kisshu: oh ya I forgot :)**

**Ichigo: oh god what are you doing to me?**

**Samonia: anyytthhiinngg I want. :) REVIEW PLEASE TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK first RyouXIchigo lemon :) I hope they weren't OC or anything**


End file.
